


The Lovers

by reinadefuego



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Gibbs ends up in hospital, again. As always, Trent's ready to rain hell upon whoever put him there.Written for challenge #072 - "scar" at ncis_drabble.





	

Romantic relationships were never really Trent's forte, regardless of how much he tried. Everyone he dated wanted him to act like something and someone he wasn't, so he gave up and focused on business.

He never understood how people, e.g the woman who'd become the Adler to his Holmes, could change personalities like snakes changed skin, until he discovered their scars.

Adapting to any situation, as a way of protecting oneself, became something he was good at. A necessity for him to do his job and remain alive. Standoffish tactics kept his heart safe, for if they couldn't find his true self, they would never get close enough for him to fall again.

Until he found his Watson.

Salt and pepper hair, grizzly and grumpy, always smelling of saw dust and lacquer.

And he fell.

Hard.

"Gibbs!" Even the world didn't want him to be happy, else why would fate decide to keep blowing up his . . . boyfriend. He jogged down the hospital corridor, swung himself around the corner and straight into the recovery room. "DiNozzo, what the bloody hell happened?"

"I'm fine," Gibbs groaned, pushing himself up. The look of fear and concern on Trent's face — had Kort really been that scared after receiving DiNozzo's phone call telling him that once again the supposedly-invulnerable Leroy Jethro Gibbs was in a hospital bed and wearing a not-very-flattering gown. "We hit a warehouse. Doors were rigged. Everyone got out safe."

"Who were you after?" Trent said. He could make calls, put Gibbs in touch with a contact of his. The CIA was a font of information for a reason.

"Doesn't matter. You got here fast."

"Yes, well, when people decide they want you dead, you tend to learn the faster routes to the nearest hospital in case of emergency."

Trent glanced at DiNozzo — leaning against the wall with a nonplussed look on his face — before he sat on the chair by the bed and took Gibbs' hand in his own. "I thought you were done with giving me heart attacks."

Gibbs chuckled. "Since the bullets won't kill you, I'm slowly running out of options, Kort."

"And apparently bombs can't kill you either," Trent muttered. He kissed his silver-haired untameable fox on the forehead and smiled, then brushed loose strands of messy hair out of Gibbs' eyes. "You do realise that if you die, I'm the one stuck permanently dealing with DiNozzo?"


End file.
